The Adventure of the Three Dragons
by Zeus121
Summary: It's about a boy named David. He goes on a adventure of a lifetime. He has to go defeat a dark wizard named Hades.  By the way David transformed
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago there was a dragon named Zeus. He was put into an endless sleep by a dark wizard. Then 1,240 years later an 11 year old boy named David went scuba diving, where Zeus was asleep. He saw the scaly and limp body of Zeus and swam over to it. He touched Zeus' eyelid and it shot open. David then jumped back. He then said "What is your name, and are you a dragon?" Zeus said slowly in a raspy voice "I am one of the last dragons on earth, my name is Zeus, please don't hurt me." David acted strong but he was really scared. Zeus said out of nowhere "Do you want to know how I got put in an endless sleep?" David replied "I really would but I am running out of air, please tell me what we should do." Instead of telling David Zeus put a bubble around them. I shall tell you when we get to my island.

When David was inside the bubble he sat down and I became a couch. When he thought T.V. a TV appeared. It had his favorite channel on, the Mythology channel. "So how much longer" asked David. Zeus replied "About a minute or so, by the way the island is under the sun." "Is that the island, if it is it has a lot of dust on it?" When Zeus got to the island he blew on the island and the dust on it became stars. Zeus flew on the island and all of a sudden a dragon materialized.

"My name is Ra. I am Zeus' brother." Said the golden dragon named Ra. "Follow me to the Pyramid." stated Zeus. "But how, I'm not a dragon?" asked David. Ra answered "Imagine you as a dragon for ten seconds." So, David imagined himself as a majestic blue dragon for ten long seconds. "Wow that is one transformation." David asked "What is this island called anyway?" Ra and Zeus said at the exact same time "Welcome to Dragopia.


	2. Chapter 2

So David flew to the pyramid, but it was really rough. When he arrived there was a wing scanner. He then asked Ra "How do I get in the pyramid, the scanner does not know my wingprint?" Ra then put in a code and said "Now try it, it will take your wingprint." So David put his wing on the scanner and the machine said "Wingprint accepted" A secret door opened up. The secret entrance was two bricks. David looked down and he got dizzy because it was really deep. David glided down and saw a silver, blue, and gold throne. On the silver throne was Zeus. On the golden throne was Ra. (The color of the throne corresponds with the color of the dragon) Zeus said "This blue throne could be yours if you accept to be a dragon forever." David thought _it is a tempting deal, and I can't get back home so I will accept it. _David said "I accept your deal; my new name will be **Jupiter**."

"So Jupiter since you accepted you must now go swim in the lake of eternal life." said Zeus. "Show me the way. I shall follow you." So Ra took the lead since he knew the layout of the island by heart. Ra said "Go underwater and think of one place you want to be vulnerable." "Like Achilles' heel?" "Yes" replied Zeus. So Jupiter went in and thought of his right big toe. Jupiter's body was burning.

He heard Zeus yell "Get out you're done!" Jupiter swam to the top and gasped for breath. Zeus and Ra pulled him out. "Are you o.k.?" asked Zeus. "Yeah, can I just have a room to lie in?" Yes you may. You can have any room in the palace." So Jupiter picked a really nice room, and took nap. He was awoken by a thump. Jupiter flew over and asked the greenish-blue dragon what his name is. The dragon replied "My name is Triton."


	3. Chapter 3

Jupiter said "I'll take you to the owner of this island." So when Jupiter took Triton to Ra, Ra said "How did you get here? What is your specialty?" Triton replied "I escaped Hades realm at the stroke of smarnof (12:00 AM). I'm a healer; Hades namedme Head of Healers. I even got my own office." Ra said "Than here you will also be head of healers." "Will you teach Jupiter how to heal?" asked Zeus who materialized next to Ra. "Yes" answered Triton. Jupiter asked Zeus and Ra "Can I have water powers?" "Yes you may." they both answered. All of a sudden water shot into Jupiter's mouth and Jupiter summoned water.

Triton took Jupiter to the infirmary. Inside the building were hospital beds that were empty. Triton went into a closet and got a training dragon dummy. "This dragon has been hurt in battle. You must heal him by saying Healus Drago and then the name of the injury." "O.k." said Jupiter "But what is the injury?" Triton answered "Broken Wing" Jupiter said "Healus Drago Broken Wing." The wing was then fixed. "It is dangerous to be a healer because the enemy would want to kill you first because you can heal."

Ra came in and said "It's time for your next class: scouting. It will be with me. Meet me in the open field by the middle of the island. Jupiter instead of flying just materialized there. Ra gave Jupiter a scouter. The scouter was a metal contraption with a piece of glass to go over the eye. Ra told Jupiter that the scouter can detect anything's power level. Ra asked "What is my power level reading?" Jupiter replied "IT'S OVER 9000!"


End file.
